Legacy Five
Legacy Five is a southern gospel quartet founded by former Cathedral Quartet members Roger Bennett and Scott Fowler after the owners of the Cathedral Quartet, Glen Payne and George Younce, decided to retire in 1999. Group members attribute their success to the changing face of gospel music and their willingness to adapt to it. Members Legacy Five's very first lineup consisted of tenor Josh Cobb, lead Scott Fowler, baritone Scott Howard, bass Glenn Dustin, and pianist Roger Bennett. Bennett supplied a fifth vocal part in some songs, but when he sang, it was mainly for verses. The group enjoyed great success with their first album release, Strong In The Strength. The group's first Top 10 hit, I Stand Redeemed, featured young tenor Josh Cobb. Cobb won the Horizon Individual Award at NQC 2000, but he resigned from the group two days later, saying that he felt he wasn't really part of the group. The group has experienced minimal turnover in membership, except for the tenor position. Josh Cobb left in 2000 and was replaced by Tony Jarman, who stayed with the group until 2004. Frank Seamans, who sang with Scott Fowler in the '90s in a group called The Sound, replaced Tony and stayed with the group from 2004 to 2009. In 2005, he won the Horizon Individual Award. Tim Parton, a pianist who produced a number of the group's albums, joined the group on the road in October 2006 as a substitute for the ill Bennett. Following Bennett's death on March 17, 2007, from complications related to leukemia, Parton's "interim" tag was removed, as the group officially named him the regular pianist. In September 2009, Frank Seamans announced his departure from Legacy Five due to his son's health issues. In October, his replacement, Gus Gaches, who previously sang with The LeFevre Quartet, was announced. Frank's last concert with Legacy Five was on December 26, 2009. On December 27, Gus started singing with the group. In 2011, pianist Tim Parton left, and was replaced by Trey Ivey. On July 12, 2012 bass singer Glenn Dustin resigned, and was replaced by Matt Fouch from Soul'd Out Quartet. On August 26, 2015 Gus Gaches announced his departure due to several allergies and vocal fatigue. On October 8, Josh Feemster, formerly of Mercy's Mark, was named the new tenor for Legacy Five and started singing on November 2. Performances They have performed with the Gaither Homecoming Friends as well as being a regular feature at the National Quartet Convention. They have been nominated for 40 Singing News Fan Awards, including Best Traditional Male Quartet in 2004 and have won or been nominated for an award nearly every year. At the 2004 Fan Awards, the group won in the categories of Traditional Quartet, Baritone, Bass and Pianist. At the 2005 Fan Awards, Frank Seamans won the Horizon Individual Award. At the 2007 Fan Awards, Roger Bennett was posthumously awarded Favorite Musician Award. He had won it 15 times in a row, and is the holder of the record for most consecutive such awards to date. Glenn Dustin also won Favorite Bass, and the group's Live In Music City album won Album of the Year. At the 2008 Fan Awards, the group won the Best Traditional Male Quartet Award one more time. At the 2010 Fan Awards, the Jubilee! project, by Legacy Five, Greater Vision and The Booth Brothers won the Album of the Year Award. One of their best-known songs, Heroes of the Faith, was composed by Roger Bennett in honor of Glen Payne. Yesterday's Preacher, from the A Little Taste of Heaven project, was recorded in honor of George Younce. Hello After Goodbye, from their God's Been Good project, was recorded in honor of Roger Bennett. Members (past and present) Line-ups ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:18 PlotArea = left:90 bottom:77 top:0 right:0 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2000 till:18/09/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy Colors = id:tenor1 value:rgb(0.4,0.8,0.4) legend:Tenor id:lead value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.9) legend:Lead id:barit value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Baritone id:bass value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0) legend:Bass id:piano value:rgb(0.5,0.4,0.7) legend:Piano id:album value:rgb(0.7,0.7,0.7) legend:Albums id:scale value:rgb(0.777,0.777,1) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2000 # gridcolor:scale LineData = width:1 at:04/02/2000 color:album layer:back # Strong In The Strength at:01/07/2000 color:album layer:back # Songs We Used to Sing at:05/04/2000 color:album layer:back # Heritage Vol. I at:04/09/2001 color:album layer:back # Heroes of the Faith at:01/07/2002 color:album layer:back # Heritage Vol. II at:25/02/2003 color:album layer:back # London at:01/07/2003 color:album layer:back # Live At The Palace with Greater Vision at:05/02/2004 color:album layer:back # Heritage Vol. III at:26/10/2004 color:album layer:back # Monuments at:01/07/2005 color:album layer:back # A Little Taste of Heaven at:01/07/2006 color:album layer:back # A Capella at:01/01/2006 color:album layer:back # Live in Music City at:26/05/2007 color:album layer:back # Friday Night Favorites at:18/05/2007 color:album layer:back # Know So Salvation at:16/10/2007 color:album layer:back # A Little Christmas at:13/02/2008 color:album layer:back # A Tribute to Roger at:20/05/2008 color:album layer:back # God's Been Good at:01/01/2009 color:album layer:back # Decade: A Celebration of Our First Ten Years! at:24/01/2009 color:album layer:back # Jubilee! at:15/09/2009 color:album layer:back # Live At Oak Tree at:16/09/2009 color:album layer:back # Just Stand at:15/02/2010 color:album layer:back # Just Stand II at:01/07/2010 color:album layer:back # Give the Word a Smile at:10/08/2010 color:album layer:back # Jubilee II at:18/10/2011 color:album layer:back # A Wonderful Life at:01/01/2012 color:album layer:back # Jubilee III at:24/11/2012 color:album layer:back # Count Your Blessings at:01/03/2014 color:album layer:back # Great Day at:28/07/2015 color:album layer:back # Talkin' About Heaven at:28/11/2015 color:album layer:back # Talkin' About Heaven II at:22/12/2015 color:album layer:back # Jubilee Christmas II TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy PlotData = textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(3,-5) width:15 bar:Cobb from:01/01/2000 till:01/04/2001 color:tenor1 bar:Jarman from:01/04/2001 till:01/07/2004 color:tenor1 bar:Seamans from:01/07/2004 till:26/12/2009 color:tenor1 bar:Gaches from:27/12/2009 till:01/11/2015 color:tenor1 bar:Feemster from:02/11/2015 till:18/09/2016 color:tenor1 bar:Fowler from:01/01/2000 till:18/09/2016 color:lead bar:Howard from:01/01/2000 till:18/09/2016 color:barit bar:Dustin from:01/01/2000 till:12/07/2012 color:bass bar:Fouch from:12/07/2012 till:18/09/2016 color:bass bar:Bennett from:01/01/2000 till:17/03/2007 color:piano bar:Parton from:17/03/2007 till:14/01/2011 color:piano bar:Ivey from:14/01/2011 till:18/09/2016 color:piano Cathedrals Family Reunion Members Line-ups Discography Charting Songs (Top 80) *2000 (September): "I Stand Redeemed" – #6 *2001 (January–February): "Strong in the Strength" – #26 *2001 (October): "We Are Home" – #38 *2002 (March–April): "Heroes of the Faith" – #9 *2002 (October): "Freedom" – #14 *2003 (April): "Somebody Sing" – #8 *2003 (September): "I Found Grace" – #1 *2004 (May): "He Forgets" – #18 *2004 (December): "It's Good to Know" – #16 *2005 (May): "Monuments" – #17 *2005 (October): "Not That You Died" – #21 *2006 (June): "Out of My Darkness" – #10 *2006 (December): "Roll Away" – #45 *2007 (May–June): "Strike Up the Band" – #4 *2008 (January): "I've Been Changed" – #5 *2008 (July): "Know So Salvation" – #9 *2009 (January): "Hello After Goodbye" – #10 *2009 (August): "In a Million Years" – #8 *2010 (May): "When They Found Nothing" – #32 *2010 (October): "My Soul Is Firmly Anchored" – #9 *2011 (May): "Just Stand" – #23 *2011 (October): "We Shall See Jesus" – #10 *2012 (April): "Ask Me Why" – #11 *2012 (December): "I'm Still Amazed" – #5 *2013 (May): "There's Only One Well" – #12 *2014 (January): "Living in the Palace" – #10 *2014 (August): "He Is to Me" – #9 *2015 (March): "Christ Is Still The King" – #1 References External links Category:American Christian musical groups Category:Southern gospel performers Category:Musical groups established in 2000